


Witch Battle Coils

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [149]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The magi find the witch Coils
Relationships: Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Witch Battle Coils

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | points  
> Rose (Nora, Ophelia): 750 | 725 points  
> Zeria (Maddie): 943 | 920 points  
> Bunny (Thea): 291 | 245 points  
> Prince (Sierra): 405 | 400 points  
> Beetle (Luis, Witch): 779 | 740 points
> 
> EXP: 3  
> Pur: -50  
> Item: Healing kiss

Order: Nora , Madeline , Ophelia, Thea, Sierra, Luis, Coils (witch)

  
  
Nora was running ahead of Luis, hopping around, and looking behind bushes, for anything that could be an entrance to one of those witch houses. She didn't really pay attention to it last time, but after talking to Toli, she wanted to look at it.

  
  


Maddie was in the area when she heard some noise.. she wasn't expecting anything to happen today.. She noticed two people seemingly searching around, one a magi kid, the other a boy who could be the kid's older brother? She didn't want to intrude so she turned around not wanting to interrupt other's calm time

  
  


Ophelia sensed a witch nearby, and had pulled out her soul gem, in an attempt to search for it. It had gotten easier for her to find witches lately. She wasn't sure if that meant she was better at finding them, or if there were more of them.

  
  


Thea glanced around the magi as she rolled her skateboard up on the scene. "So... I'm assuming its a party?" She joked. "A bit late..."

  
  


Luis let out another sigh as Nora scrambled along the ground, looking for labyrinths behind bushes and in the trees.

"I've told you, they don't pop up in there." He ran a hand through his hair, when he noticed a labyrinth's opening near a bush. Not inside it, but... well.

"Oh, fantastic." He texted the group chat distractedly, not really noticing the others gathered.

  
  


Nora lets out a shout, and points to the bush that Luis had noticed. "Ah ha! I found it!" She exclaimed. "I win!"

  
  


Maddie glanced back and then heard a ding on her phone mentioning the witch, she turned around and began to walk that way, transforming as she walked. While walking she noticed a few others, bunny girl, and ophelia.

Maddie just gave a slight wave... another witch battle huh " the second one this week" she mumbled

  
  


Ophelia looks up at the shout, and sees a child? Some sort of kid with Luis. Where they a magi? How young did they get? She heads over towards them, not really saying anything.

  
  


Thea bit her lip as she saw Ophelia. She'd gathered that the girl was close with Aeron... but since she snapped at her, they hadn't talked. Though Luis was here, and he was always nice to her. She kicked her skateboard up and nodded to everyone. "We ready to kick rocks?"

  
  


"Nora, try not to get too far away of us!" Sierra called out, walking over to them. She sipped out of a water bottle and kept an eye on the younger girl. Nothing good would come from Nora slipping away from everyone and into the labyrinth early. She wanted to keep her safe for as long as they had together.

  
  


Glancing up at people who'd gathered a little too quickly not to have been nearby already, he raised a hand in a wave to Thea, Ophelia, and the new girl in blue. Not Hollie, but another blue-themed redhead. Huh.

"I'm Juan-Luis, you can call me Luis if you like. You're probably more familiar with my boyfriend, Percy, or our girlfriends Belladona and-" He lit up, upon noticing Sierra.

"Anana! Sierra, here." He held his hands out for a hug, he liked seeing her in action.

  
  


Nora stopped and turned around, when she heard Sierra call out to her. "Ok..... I found it first though!"

  
  


Maddie watched as the other people began to gather and sighed, it was a smaller crowd this time as well huh? she looked to see if Blythe was possibly around but she didn't see her. Ok she could do this still right? Maddie did pretty good last time aswell. YEAH she has got this. She heard Sierra speak and tried her best to be quiet .. she was unsure about Sierra. She then heard another person introduce themself. " Ah the name is Maddie .. nice to meet you.. ah yeah I have seen them a few times during other fights" She stated ... ah so he was also entangled with the mess of Belladona murdering another magi.. and so was Sierra. Maddie would have to do her best to not screw up this time huh?

  
  


Ophelia lifted her hand up and waved at everyone. "Smaller crowd today... um... is that.. yours?" She asked, gesturing at Nora.

  
  


Thea waved at everyone. She wasn't bothered by the girl there. She just reminded her of Suki, honestly. "So, Maddie, everyone. This will be interesting."

  
  


"Yes, we know. Very good job, Nora!" Sierra replied before turning to Luis. She heard Ophelia say something, but decided answering her boyfriend took priority.

Sierra walked over and leaned into his arms before looking to who he was talking to. Oh, it was that girl again. She'd seemed actually managing to hold her own more since the first witch fight Sierra saw her in. Hopefully the girl was taking things more serious. Nora may have got a pass for being a bit ditzy since she was a literal a child, but this girl had no excuse.

She gives the girl a small nod and offers Luis a sip of her water.

  
  


Luis takes a sip, and kisses Sierra's cheek.

"Ready for the fight, Anana?" He transforms with a twitch of his smirk, and steps back to just hold her hand.

"Thea and I can heal, if you need it, call out if you want our help." He nods a little.

"Nora, stay back with me and Thea, okay? I don't want you getting lost."

  
  


Nora looks at Luis and nods. "Ok!" She turns and looks around for Thea, and then waves to her, very excitedly.

  
  


Maddie nodded "Yeah.. Its.. kinda my second witch this week.. I wasn't expecting another one for a bit" she mumbled thinking about the fact there were more. she was ok though it just counted as more training to make her friends proud of her. she felt more determined this time.

"Alright I am ready for this."She stated sounding more confident as she transformed and summoned her cannon, the cannon was definetly smaller this time ... seems she has taken a liking to using it like a blunt force weapon.

  
  


Ophelia frowned when she didn't hear a response from Luis or Sierra. But it seemed like Nora was with them. "There is a lot of witches this week." She commented.

  
  


Thea hummed, transforming and stepping into the labyrinth. Everyone seemed ready, after all.

  
  


Sierra transformed and summoned her gun. It had been a while since she used it, anyways. "Ready as I'll ever be," she shrugs. "You ready?"

  
  


Luis pulled her into the labyrinth with a hum. He grinned a little.

"I'm always ready."

  
  


The labyrinth is a nest in the clearing of a gloomy, spooky forest. A large, golden form is curled up in the nest, and a calico cat without eyes sits on the top of the shape. It meows.

  
  


Nora transforms, and heads in. "Oh! Oh!" She points to the cat. "Look at that! It's a kitty!"

  
  


Maddie walked into the labrynth and saw a golden form and a Calico cat.. she didn't want to really bother the calico cat.. but it must be a dangerous thing huh? .. well no time to loose then.

She got closer to the creature and the size of her cannon got bigger "Guess I will go with the golden thin then" She mumbled to herself really.

(Close attack)

(16+4 HIT, 6 dmg)

  
  


Ophelia transformed as well, and pulled out her scythe, and swung a wave of magic towards the cat.

( hit. 4 dmg. )

  
  


Thea pulled her scythe out and slashed at the shape beneath the cat. "Sorry, Kitty!"

(16+7 to hit, 2x3=6dmg to witch)

  
  


Luis used his staff, and missed hitting anything at all when Nora called out. (d3 +6 to hit Coils)

  
  


The screaming and attacks coming his way made Coils hiss at the intruders, forgetting in his haste to defend himself to keep an eye on Frend. (d16 to hit All Magi who attacked him, 10dmg)

  
  


Frend yowled as it was hit, and scrambled off the back of its protector to slash the purple one with its claws. (d11 to hit, 3dmg to Ophelia)

  
  


Health: Nora: 60hp, Maddie: 50hp, Ophelia: 57hp, Thea: 50hp, Sierra: 60hp, Luis: 50hp

Coils: 88hp, Frend: 46hp

  
  


Nora pulls out her basket, and throws some sparkly magic, over onto the witch. It pulls the witch down, causing it not to be able to move. "Ah! Snake!" She points out.

( 13+2 hit. simple seal - witch )

  
  


Maddie was hit and damn did it hurt. She could take another hit though right?.. no best play it safe right. She would rather not get hurt more yet. then again Nora just did a move that should help right? OK time to play it risky..

she used a blunt hit on the witch once more

(18+4 hit. Close attack. 1 dmg. witch)

  
  


Ophelia attacked the cat familiar, slashing at it twice. Oh? The new kid did something? That was nice.

( hit. 12 dmg. )

  
  


Thea grabbed a carrot from behind Luis, willing poison into the vegetable as she tossed it at the familiar.(d9 +1 to hit, 3dmg, Frend poisoned 2 rounds)

Luis waved his staff at the witch a few times, trying to whittle its health down quickly. (d15 to hit, 5 hits at 3 for 15dmg)

  
  


Coils hissed angrily, suddenly unable to move.

  
  


Frend bit the purple magi in the ankle, locking its jaw to try and make the attack hurt as much as possible. (d9 to hit, 4dmg to Ophelia

  
  


Health: Nora: 60hp, Maddie: 50hp, Ophelia: 53hp, Thea: 50hp, Sierra: 60hp, Luis: 50hp

Coils: 72hp sealed 2 rounds, Frend: 31hp, poisoned 2 rounds

  
  


Nora hold her basket, and swings it at the snake.

( 18+1 hit. 4dmg. )

  
  


Maddie continued to attack the creature with her blunt weapon.. it didn't seem to do much dmg.. maybe she would have to switch weapons soon?

(16+4 hit. 1dmg) (close attack)

  
  


Ophelia attacks the familiar again. She takes a look around, a bit surprised that there is only one familiar. She doesn't like that.

( hit. 12 dmg. )

  
  


Thea hoped no one would mind that she was keeping to herself for the evening, slashing at the witch again. (d10 +7 to hit, 1 at 4 for 4dmg)

  
  


Sierra fired a burst of shots at the familiar.

(14hit, 4dmg to familiar)

  
  


Luis growled under his breath, and continued using his staff to fling magic at the witch. (d15 +6 to hit, 6 hits at 2 for 12dmg)

  
  


Coils hissed angrily, still unable to move.

  
  


Frend hissed, and sent a bolt of magic at the pink magi also attacking it. (d4 to hit, 5dmg to Thea)

  
  


Health: Nora: 60hp, Maddie: 50hp, Ophelia: 53hp, Thea: 45hp, Sierra: 60hp, Luis: 50hp

Coils: 55hp sealed 1 rounds, Frend: 26hp, poisoned 1 rounds

  
  


Nora grabs some sparkles out of her basket, and throw them over Thea. "Here! For you!"

( +1 defense to thea for 2 rounds. )

  
  


Maddie took a break from hitting the snake with her attacks with a blunt cannon to summon her sword, she looked over at the cat.. she didn't want to hit it with this but she supposed it was a better idea huh? She slashed her sword at the cat

(7+4 Hit. 6 dmg) (Close attack on frend)

  
  


Ophelia swings at the cat like familiar again.

( hit. 2 dmg. )

  
  


Thea slashed at the witch again, glancing at Luis to make sure he knew that she wasn't up to healing tonight. (d15+7 to hit, 3 at 1 for 3dmg)

  
  


Sierra took a quick glance at Nora and smiled before going back to swinging at the cat thing.

(14hit, 9dmg to familiar)

  
  


Luis made to swing his staff again, and managed to fling it off in a randome direction away from the action entirely. He huffed, and shook his head. (d3 +6 to hit)

  
  


Coils hissed angrily, still unable to move.

  
  


Frend yowled, and slashed at the blue magi this time, offended. (d12 to hit, 3dmg to Maddie)

  
  


Health: Nora: 60hp, Maddie: 47hp, Ophelia: 53hp, Thea: 45hp +1 def, Sierra: 60hp, Luis: 50hp

Coils: 55hp sealed 0 rounds, Frend: 10hp, poisoned 0 rounds

  
  


Nora spins around and throws some glitter over to the girl that is closer to the witch. "Here! Glitter!"

( +2 defense to Maddie, for 2 turns. )

  
  


Maddie being hit again ended up taking a small breath in, she decided now would definetly be the time to go ahead and put up a shield... this could be bad news and she definetly didn't want to see Blythe and have a giant scar or something.

(Shield good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Ophelia swipes again at the familiar, it seems to almost be down by this point at least.

( hit. 8 dmg. )

  
  


Thea let some magic well up on her scythe's blade before tossing it at the monster, smiling to herself as it landed (d13 to hit, 5dmg, Coils poisoned 4 rounds)

  
  


Seeing the familiar looking like its on deaths doorstep, Sierra turned her focus to the witch. Someone else could deal with that cat thing.

(16 hit, 12dmg to witch)

  
  


Luis pulled a dagger out, and sent a few bolts of magic the witch's way. (d17 +6 to hit, 5 at 3 for 15dmg)

  
  


Coils screamed in rage, finally able to attack. He attacked everyone who'd hit him so far. (d18 to hit All Magi that attacked him, 9dmg)

  
  


Frend turned back to the purple magi, and bit them again. (d9 to hit, 3dmg)

  
  


Health: Nora: 60hp, Maddie: 47hp +16 shield +2 def, Ophelia: 50hp, Thea: 36hp +1 def, Sierra: 51hp, Luis: 41hp

Coils: 33hp poisoned 4 rounds, Frend: 2hp,

  
  


Nora takes some more glitter from her basket, and throws it onto Luis. "Here! For you!"

( +3 magic to luis - 2 turns. )

  
  


Maddie was greatful for her shield and then looked at the Frend, ok guess it was her turn again at this thing huh?

She went to attack it with her sword slashing at it

(15+4 Hit. 2dmg) (Close attack, Frend)

  
  


Ophelia watched as Maddie got the final blow on the familiar. "Oh nice." She says. She would give a thumbs up, if she wasn't busy getting closer to attack the witch.

( hit. 8 dmg. )

  
  


Thea felt her phone buzzing suddenly. Why was this happening? Her face flushed and she backed up. "Luis- everyone- I'm sorry. I have to go!" As she turned to leave, worry filled the pit of her stomach. She hoped they'd be alright.

  
  


Sierra scoffed at the girl running out, but didn't say anything. Life was unpredictable afterall. She turned back to the witch and shot another bubble at it.

(14 hit. 6dmg to witch; stun for 2 rounds.)

  
  


Luis flung a glob of magic at the witch, trying to just end this already. (d6 +7 to hit, 5dmg)

  
  


Coils saw the purple one hit his only friend, and saw red. He slammed into her at full force, knocking her away from the familiar and hissing at the other magi dangerously. (Nat20, 16dmg to Ophelia, ophelia can't attack the witch for 1 round) (stun hits AFTER his attack, since prince would not listen to me)

  
  


Frend exploded.

  
  


Health: Nora: 60hp, Maddie: 47hp +16 shield +2 def, Ophelia: 34hp, Thea: 36hp, Sierra: 51hp, Luis: 41hp +3 mag

Coils: 18hp poisoned 3 rounds stunned 2 rounds, Frend: DEAD

  
  


Nora watched in shock as the kitty exploded, and the purple girl was blown back. She looked at Sierra nervously. "What happened?"

  
  


Maddie watched as Ophelia was attacked by the witch and not getting up Nd then the kid seemed to panic a bit... Hell she was panicking a bit.. no wonder magi here fought witches in a bit group... She took in a small breath as she did an attack with her sword . (8+4 hit. 7dmg close attack)

  
  


She frowned as she saw Thea leave. You couldn't just do that. Her distraction made her reaction to the witch shower. Ophelia tried to brace herself from the body slam, but failed. The witch slamming into her caused her to end up on the floor, a few feet away from where she was. And fuck. She couldn't move. "Fuckin... witch.." she muttered.

  
  


Sierra shot some more bubbles at the witch.

(Hit 14, 2dmg)

  
  


Luis pointed his knife in Ophelia's direction, healing her with a flick of his wrist.

"Hey! Be careful!" (half health to Ophelia)

  
  


Coils continued hissing angrily, unable to move.

  
  


Health: Nora: 60hp, Maddie: 47hp +16 shield, Ophelia: 60hp, Thea: 36hp, Sierra: 51hp, Luis: 41hp

Coils: 5hp poisoned 2 rounds stunned 1 rounds, Frend: DEAD

  
  


Nora ran behind Luis, and used him as a blockade between her and the witch. She didn't want to get any closer to it.

  
  


Maddie looked at coils... it seemed just hitting it over and over again was going to get her nowhere... but what else could she do at this point. She sighed as she one again tried to slice it up with her sword. (12+4 hit. 5 dmg ) (close attack)

  
  


Coils hissed again, and then collapses in on himself, disolving into glittering golden moons.

Health: Nora: 60hp, Maddie: 47hp +16 shield, Ophelia: 60hp, Thea: 36hp, Sierra: 51hp, Luis: 41hp

Coils: DEAD, Frend: DEAD

Ophelia lays on the ground, not attempting to get up yet. She holds a hand up and does a thumbs up. "Nice. Good... uh final blow Maddie."

  
  


Sierra stretched her arms over her head and made her way over to Nora and Luis. Getting last shot on a dying thing isnt too impressive, but oh well, at least it was dead.

She gives Luis a kiss on cheek and leans down to Nora. "So how are you feeling?"

  
  


Luis kissed Sierra's cheek, and nodded at everyone else. He let Nora grab his hand.

"Ready to go home? We're all done here! If you want me to heal you let me know, otherwise I'm healing myself."

  
  


"I didn't like that one...." Nora mumbles. "Snakes can be scary..." she grabs Luis's hand. "Is she going to be okay?" She asks, pointing to Ophelia who is just chilling on the ground.

  
  


Maddie smiled as she finished off the created and it exploded. This was fun she finished off them both and never missed this battle... was she feeling like she was getting Better... Hell yes. "Thanks.... uh yeah thanks" she said with a smile. She looked around " I will head off first!" She said as she grabbed her phone to begin texting Blythe about her adventure with danger. She chose to not get healed since the other guy probably needed it more... that will probably cause her to have a bruise.. or five later.

  
  


Ophelia pulls herself off the ground, and waves goodbye to Nora, and her parents? Whatever her relation with Luis and Sierra was. She didn't really know. And she didn't care enough to ask right now. Once outside, she tried to wave Maddie over. "Um.. Maddie! Wait a second.. please?"

  
  


Sierra shrugged, "I don't need any."

Unsummoning her gun, she offered Nora her hand. "I think she'll be alright. You were very brave Nora. Why don't I make you a quick snack and we could watch a movie when we get home? Does that sound fun?"

  
  


Luis healed himself with a sigh, and detransformed as they left the labyrinth.

"That sounds divine, Anana, want to pick the movie chiqcitititititititititititititita?" Luis squeezes Nora's hand as he talks, letting her know he was referring to her.

  
  


Nora nods. "With popcorn?" She asks. "Hmmm..... what movie..." she makes a face, thinking very hard about this very important life choice.

  
  


Maddie stopped when she was called... She already sent a text saying she was heading back to her own house and that it was just a few bruises ... honestly she was tempted to lie and say her mom gave her a curfew.... sadly she didn't and stopped "ah... yeah sure... what's up dude ,muchacha ,the third girl with buns I have met since this whole thing began." she said trying to come across as her goofy normal self.... She didn't know what Ophelia wanted and didn't know the magi outside of seeing her in class once or twice a few months ago.


End file.
